Morning Light
by Fiyazawrites
Summary: One morning, he learned to love her in another way and she learned to call him darling. / post-war sasusaku fanfiction.


Title: Morning Light.

Summary: One day, he learned a new way to love her and she learned to call him darling. / post-war sasusaku fanfiction.

Rating: **M**

This fanfic is probably not for everyone.

A/N: I've posted this on tumblr as well, I hope you like it~ please leave me a review.

 **MORNING LIGHT**

The crimson light that crept through the fabric of their maroon, mud-colored camp, engraced her tranquil features. The profile of her face illuminated under the aureate beams of sun. No sign of worry was visible and all that his dark eyes could trace was comfort.

It was just another morning in yet another forest for the newly wed couple when they would wake up to the sunlight after relishing a night filled with love-making. Normally it was Sakura who would kiss his cheek or the tip of his nose to wake him up but this time, the last night probably left her too tired to wake up on her own, he assumed.

Her hair rested limp across her cheek. Lips like red rose petals, she was breathing softly, steadily. His fingers moved simultaneously as he brushed a strand of her pink hair away from her face, successfully preventing it from entering her lightly parted mouth. Her eyelids were closed shut but he could see her eyeballs moving slowly underneath the lids as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed her soft skin, slightly.

At a leisurely pace, she started shifting her body to the sensation she had felt under his touch. Even if she was barely awake, the familiar feeling could never be mistaken. The scent that had covered the cushions beside hers, could never be as wrongly speculated by her.

He watched her fisting her hands, lightly, as she stretched her body. The tips of her toes brushing against his legs under the cover of the white sheets that hid their bodies. His black shirt that covered her bare skin, revealed a part of her toned stomach. The scar that marked the corner of her waist was visible to his eyes.

Slowly uncovering her eyes, she was met with the deep, dark eyes- she was so familiar with, staring at her. An expression, she had never seen before, ruling the face of the man she called her husband. Eyes softened; hair messed-up; a pure, honest smile crossing his thin lips. His elbow lifting up his weight, while his palm pressed against his cheek, in a way that made him appear cute, childish.

How she wanted to have a little version of Sasuke to play with every morning. Chubby cheeks, pouting lips, spiky hair, dark eyes.

"you're already awake, I see." said Sasuke.

"I'm surprised you woke up earlier than me." replied Sakura.

And there it was. The spark of her sleepy emerald, green eyes that would brighten up his day, everytime he would wake up to see them. The eyes, that could see through everything. His pain, his suffering. The eyes that could bring down his walls, the eyes that could see through his soul, the eyes that could clearly look out for him, could find him, even when he was completely lost in the cover of evil darkness.

"I'm surprised you slept this long." he smirked.

"I was tired.. I guess."

He chuckled, making her giggle as well. It was true that they were together for as long as she could remember- she had seen him as a little kid; a boy, she had called team mate; a man, lost in the dark and as a husband. Her husband. But the chuckle that just escaped his throat, was something she had never seen before. It was a totally different side of Sasuke she was witnessing.

She watched him closely as his cheeks showed a light shade of pink. He had stopped laughing and his eyes weren't fixated on her. He was probably lost in his thoughts.

Day dreaming? it wasn't like him at all. But all in all, it was quite an amusing thing to see.

Slowly, she let her hand cup his face and soon, his attention was directed towards her. Quietly, he looked into her eyes and so did she. She rubbed her thumb on the area under his eye. Flustered, he tried his hard to keep his gaze firm but unfortunately, lost to her affectionate orbs.

She giggled at his response and combed his hair away from his forehead. Rinnegan visible, his eyes half lidded, avoiding her gaze.

"This isn't like you, Sasuke-kun." she laughed. "Is something bothering you?"

"Ah, its.. nothing." he said, finally meeting her eyes.

"are you sure?" she narrowed her eyes, holding his chin between her thumb and pointer.

"Hn." he smiled, in a way he smiled for no one but her.

The melodious voice of chirping birds was caught by her senses and she enthusiastically popped out of the futon and removed the cover of their camp to reveal a sight he had never seen before.

The first thing that her eyes caught sight of was the scorching beam of sun that penetrated her eyelid covered eyes making her vision appear a beautiful type of orange.

He watched her in curiosity. Eyes closed, translucent tangerine appearing on her closed eyelids. As she removed the curtains from her eyes and the sunlight reflected through her crystalline orbs, he saw an unseen sight. The mixture of green and orange, the spark that resided in her eyes and that of the sun. Her eyes were.. full of life. And life gave him yet another reason to smile.

A smile crossed her lips.

"Its beautiful Sasuke-kun, isn't it?" questioned the pinkette.

"it is." he replied, not removing his eyes from the beauty in front of him.

Settling himself upright on the place, he watched her closely while she watched the beauty on the outside. She had always waited to see this sight with him, the man she had loved all her life. Cherry blossoms blooming in all their glory. Pink petals flying along with the blowing wind. Birds singing and the bright sun lighting up the whole view. It was indeed beautiful. The scenery was indeed worth admiration.

But he had something more beautiful to admire. And luckily, it was all his. He tucked a strand of her messed locks behind her ear, gaining her attention in the process. He rubbed the silky skin of her cheek and leaned his head closer to hers until their foreheads touched. Until he could look into her eyes. He could feel that love. He could feel that affection. And it was all his.

He slowly tilted his head to capture her lips into an ephemeral, sweet kiss. His lips touched hers and he felt the texture of her lips. They were moist and like always, tasted sweet.

Pulling back, she opened her eyes meeting his half-lidded ones. Dark pearls, seeking her from behind the lids. Love reflected through the eyes she had once seen lifeless. She was glad to be able to be with him again. To see yet another morning with him by her side. And in her heart, she knew, she believed she would always wake up to see him by her side.

"you sure are cheerful today." he whispered.

"the view outside is beautiful, can't help myself." she playfully replied.

"is it?" he raised a brow.

"um-hm." she murmured. "you should give it a minute, too. Sasuke-kun."

He tenderly brushed her cheek and incoherently bowed down for another kiss. This time, a heated, desperate one.

He captured her lips as she closed her eyes due the immense pleasure. His tongue brushed her lower lip, demanding for an opening and she granted his wish and allowed him in. His tongue met her wet one and they fought for dominance. To him, she felt sweet- even though he wasn't a fan for sweet things, this was the only sweet that he liked the most. She was tender, yet so beautiful.

He pushed her over their futon and she wrapped her bare legs around his waist in the process. Her arms around his neck, she ruffled his hair while his lone arm supported his weight over her, knee between her thighs.

They broke free from each other, panting heavily, breathing each other's scent. His exhaled air brushed her wet lips and to him, she looked beautiful that way. Out of breath, flushed, breathing heavily under him.

He couldn't name what he was feeling for her. The feeling that desired more, that needed more of her. The desire to touch her, the desire to feel her, the desire to love her. He couldn't name that feeling. It was something he hadn't felt before. Just like the sunlight, she was lighting up his deserted world.

"I think the nature can wait." he smirked.

"you seem so happy today, what's up with you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in a playful way.

"Am I not allowed to make love with my wife?" he asked in the same tone.

She blushed. Even though it was true that they were married, she couldn't quite believe it. It appeared just like a dream to her. A dream, she didn't want to wake up from.

The up and down motion of her chest wasn't left unnoticed by the Uchiha. He noticed as the pace of her breathing was unstable, the way her mouth was parted or the way her eyes weren't opened completely. She looked like a mess. And he was really in love with the kind of mess she was.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt warm. The warmth that was now his home. The place where he could return to. And he knew, he would always be welcomed there. No matter how far distances tear them apart, he knew nothing could tear their hearts apart for they were connected. Connected by an eternal bond, stronger than love itself. And it was that bond that he was finding difficult to name.

He kissed the nape of her neck gently, at first, desperately and then seductively. He started to place a trail of kisses from her throat to the junction of her shoulder, leaving red marks at every place his tongues travelled to. At first, it was wet and tender but as the time passed and their burning passion ignited with the gasoline called lust, it became rough.

He slightly left a bite on the spot and she moaned in his ear. He smirked at her reaction lifted his head up to meet her eyes.

Her eyes, filled with lust.

He kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled. Cupping his face, she kissed his temple and then his jawline and then his chin. Even if they were mere gestures of love, to him, they had more meaning. A meaning, he couldn't quite understand.

Her innocence was soon replaced by an evil look on her face as she pushed him over. With her on top of him now, she was the one dominant.

She placed a kiss on his lips. An intense one, a greedy one, a seductive one. Even though he was caught off guard, he decided to play along with her. Their lips met again, and this time it was her who slipped her tongue into his mouth as soon as he gasped. The saliva of their mouths mixed together and their tongues dance together. Warmth and wetness was all the both of them could feel and undoubtedly, they were enjoying it.

Breaking free from the heated moment, she avoided his gaze and buried her face in his chest, panting heavily. She felt warmth over the area of her belly and soon found his hands, slipped under her dark shirt. He removed her clothing leaving her in only her undergarments. Even though he had seen her like that many times before, she still blushed brightly when he looked at her with that expression. Dumbfounded. Almost having a nose bleed.

He turned the tables over with being on the top again, with her under him, almost naked. His hands travelled down her waist to her hips, forcing one of her thighs up covered around his waist.

She could feel butterflies in the lower region of her body. Butterflies of the most beautiful kind, taking flights, making her get drowned in the moment with every passing second.

While his hands did their job on her petit body, she completed her own job by removing his clothes, leaving him in his boxers only. He smirked at how fast she wanted it to be but he had different intentions.

Leaning down again, He kissed her lips passionately, leaving them reddened as he pulled back. Her lips darkened, wet with saliva. He licked the area near her lips, his hot, moist tongue rolling over to her throat. He dipped his tongue into her collarbone as another content moan escaped her mouth.

He lifted her up by her waist and unclasped the tie of her bra. Her hands roamed over his bare, strong shoulders as the cold air hit her bare body. She could feel her nipples erecting due to the low temperature as she strengthened her grip on his torso.

He immediately noticed and lowered himself on her. She felt warm on her body and loosened a bit. He smiled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Their eyes met and exchanged a look of satisfaction. He hid her head under her chin, in her neck as his warm breath tickled her skin and made her shiver under his touch. His tongue licked the area between the junction of her collarbone. His mouth slowly travelled down her body and towards her bare breast. He softly kissed the area between her breasts while the skin of his face brushed past her softness. He lifted himself enough to look into her eyes and he was met with a content look on her face. She was in peace, in love and to her, she felt as if she were in heaven.

He cupped one of her breasts while place kisses on the other. She felt tender to his touch. So soft, so gentle. He took one of her pink, erected nipples into his mouth and gently licked it. She moaned his name, making him smirk. She brought him closer to herself by pulling him by his dark locks, while her hands splayed across his back.

She arched her back as she felt him slipping his fingers under her panties, removing them in one swift move. She didn't miss the opportunity to uncover him as well by removing his boxers.

He lifted himself up to the level of her ear. Brushing his lips against her earflap, he let out a sigh.

"Do you still want to enjoy the nature, Sakura?" He whispered. His breath touching her bare skin, making her body shiver.

"Sasuke-kun.." she moaned. Pleading for more.

He smirked and lifted himself up. His arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She wrapped her silky legs around his hips and he felt a wave of pleasure when he sensed their insides brushing. She was wet. And he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Lost to his desires, he kissed her neck again as he made his way into her. She arched her back, raking her nails across his bare skin. A tear almost escaped her eye but he kissed it away. His eyes met hers and for a moment, he was all that he wanted in the whole world. Nothing else mattered to her. No one else mattered to her.

Her thrusted into her gently but as soon as she started enjoying herself, he didn't hold back. With each thrust, he felt her getting closer and closer to her and with every inch of their closeness, he could feel that new found feeling growing stronger and stronger. The feeling to adore her, the feeling to admire her, the feeling to want her, the feeling to need her all to himself. The feeling that she belonged to him and only him and the feeling that nothing could tear them apart.

He wasn't sure if it was love, he hadn't felt it before. But even though, he was going to cherish this feeling. It wasn't love but to him, it was a lot more than that and he could understand it all as soon as he looked into her wet eyes.

He could tell that she was on her limits. He leaned down to claim her lips. Fire could be felt pooling in his abdomen by the time he entered into her for one last time. She smiled at him as he settled himself beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck.

Both of them were quiet and the only sound was being made by their unstable breaths. He looked over at his side only to see her smiling to herself.

She was indeed more beautiful than anything of this nature. The sun wasn't as bright as her eyes, the cherry blossoms didn't smell as good as her. The birds weren't as melodious as her breath at the moment and nothing of the nature could capture his heart like she had. She was the most beautiful thing his eyes had seen. Even in her flushed, exhausted, sweating state, hair messed, cheeks reddened, lips swollen and eyes moist, she was still the prettiest person to him. The woman, he had come to call his wife.

What he felt for her couldn't be felt for anyone else and because of that, he knew, nothing would ever replace her for she was his home, his light and the love of his life.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll watch the morning scenery someday again." She husked, catching her breath. A smile decorated her face as she looked into his direction.

"Hn. " He smiled at her as he adored her beauty. Silly girl. He thought. She was still worried about the scenery. Tch. Annoying.

"Sasuke-kun.." she said. " I think, we should do this.. more often." She smiled, her gaze focused at the top of their camp.

"Hn. I won't mind." He chuckled.

"Why were you spacing out, Sasuke-kun? You know, when I .. woke up?" she questioned.

He stayed quiet.

"Sasuk-"

"you're beautiful." He stated.

She stared blankly into his way. Her ears started burning up and a crimson colored blush dusted her skin. This new side of Sasuke was really amusing. Really amusing.

" T-Thanks-! D-Darling!" She said out loud and he stared at her. She was blushing like an idiot and he was looking at her like an idiot.

" Y-you should call me that!" He said, excited. It felt good. His heart was racing in his chest and the blood in his veins was rushing throughout his body.

They looked into each other's eyes, not being able to utter a single phrase. She knew she had loved him all her life and at the moment, she was sure that nothing could undo the love she felt for him. And he knew he could no longer run away from her. He could feel her heart beating in his chest and he knew the connection he had with her was unable to be broken. Nothing could break them apart for they had each other. No distance was too large to steal their eternity for they were finally happy. In each other's arms. Because that was where they belonged.

THE END


End file.
